Prove It
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Edd wants Eddy to prove his love. One shot.


**Edd's POV:**

I watched Eddy from over my book. Eddy was talking to Ed, probably about a way to con money off the other teens in the cul-de-sac. Money was all Eddy cared about, ever since we were little kids. Even though he'd scammed since he was a little kid, never stopping no matter what rules got broken, and even though every single teen in the cul-de-sac knew that he was just out for their money, he still schemed.

"Hey, Sock Head, c'mere." Eddy called me. I set the book down, putting on an annoyed expression, and walked over. The dark haired teen put an arm around me and I held in a shiver. _This isn't right. I shouldn't be shivering at all…I must just be cold…_ Instead of letting my mind settle on Eddy I looked at what he'd drawn. His artwork had gotten considerably better since we were little kids. I could actually tell what it was he wanted.

"Eddy…" I started to say that it wouldn't work but he looked hopeful. "This might be crazy enough to work." I couldn't do it. Even though he blamed it on me when we failed I couldn't tell him no. I never have been able to.

"Naz is so pretty, Eddy." Ed said his trademark goofy grin on his face. At sixteen Ed was as tall as an adult. His hair had grown out so it looked like an orange mess. Even if he did try to tame it, it wouldn't cooperate. He was lean, yet muscular. Probably from carrying Eddy and me around all the time when we were kids. That and about half a million other things he had to lug around. And yet he still grinned and talked like he used to.

"Yea she is." Eddy agreed, staring down at his drawing of Naz. "But this isn't Naz." Ed and I both looked at him then I examined the picture closer. This person had no chest, and the hair wasn't long enough.

"Its Double D!" Ed exclaimed after examining it too. Eddy grinned his trademark grin and the color left my face.

"No." I wasn't going to wear a dress and have guys kiss me, thinking I was Naz. I backed up, hands in front held of me. Even as I said this I knew that I would end up doing it, having some sucker kiss me.

"Come on, Double D. Take off the sock and put on a dress. We need money. For a car, ya know?" It wasn't jawbreakers Eddy wanted anymore. It was a car. At least that's what he wanted people to think. I knew the truth.

"Eddy, where are we going to go?" Ed asked him.

"Somewhere else. Somewhere full of idiots."

"Hollywood?"

"…Maybe."

"Yay! Let's go to Hollywood and watch movies!"

I rolled my eyes at their ridiculous conversation. Hollywood was a place with a lot of idiots. But just because they were idiots didn't mean they were generous idiots. "Eddy, you know that's not going to happen." I told him, crushing his dreams even as I said it. I knew the real reason he wanted to go to Hollywood.

He looked at me with the most pained expression I'd ever seen on him. "Sure it will. I won't be stuck here in the cul-de-sac forever. I'll go to Hollywood one day." He kicked a rock, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. He sounded hurt and I felt that stabbing in my heart again. Eddy's dream was to be a star. That's why he schemed, and plotted, and did mean things. So everyone would recognize him.

I stared at him for a few minutes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"So you'll wear the dress?" he asked, perking up.

He probably planned that…I sighed. "Only this one time!" _Wasn't that what I said last time? Only last time my hair wasn't blond._

He grinned and dragged me to his house. "Ed, you make the sign while I find Double D a dress." Eddy ordered. His arm was around me again. This time I couldn't contain my shiver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Eddy's POV:**

I felt Double D shiver as I touched him this time. I couldn't explain it but for some reason I was happy. Of course I could explain it, but I didn't want it to be true, incase he didn't feel the same about me. I'd successfully ditched Ed by giving him a job I'd have to do later. The idea of Double D in a dress…it was just too good.

I glanced up at him. Even after all these years I was still shorter than him. But not by much. I had no doubt that he would look great in a dress. And with his blond hair he'd look just like Naz, minus the chest but I'd do something about that later. Speaking of which why'd he dye his hair? I liked it the way it was. But he does look delicious as a blond too… "Hey Sock Head, why'd you dye you're hair?" I asked, leading him to my room.

A light pink color rose to his cheeks. He was blushing. "N-no reason." Well there defiantly was a reason.

"Tell me." I prodded, pushing him down onto my bed. The blush got darker.

"I wanted something new."

"Something new…" I repeated to myself, leaving the flustered blond to go to my closet. I will admit, I did have girl clothes in my closet. But not for the reasons you'd think. Most were for schemes, and a few were Naz's. They were from when she came over those…two times and forgot her clothes. I didn't really want Double D to be in her clothes so I chose a red dress that I stole from a store a few years ago. It was supposed to be a present for Naz but she broke up with me before I could give it to her.

"E-eddy?" god he sounded so cute.

"What?" I asked, looking for matching heels.

"Why do you have girl clothes in you're closet?"

"I'll tell you that when you tell me why you dyed your hair." Over the years I'd learned everything there was to know about Double D. Except for one thing. What gender he's interested in. Once he'd shown some interest in Naz and Marie but that was never permanent. I was hopping it meant he was gay.

Silence. I found the heels then took everything out and dumped it on my bed, next to the blushing blond teen. "I'm not wearing that!" were the first words out of his mouth. "No, eddy!" were the second.

I smiled at him. "Yes, you will, Double D. You already agreed."

"I thought you meant the one from the picture!" the one from the picture wasn't revealing at all. This red dress was very short and form-fitting.

"I don't have a dress like that." I replied, holding it up so he could see.

"That's not a dress! It's a shirt!" he exclaimed, blushing ten different shades.

"Trust me, it's a dress." I assured him.

"Will that even cover me?!"

"It better. We can't have them knowing you're a guy." His blush got even darker. I didn't think it was possible but it clearly was.

"Cant I wear a different one?!" he begged. He looked like he was going to cry. Just like the good old days.

I thought about it. This was the longest I had and it might not even be big enough. "No."

"Why not?!"

"Because those are shorter." I answered, shrugging. "Now wear the stupid dress!" I added, losing some patience.

He stared at me and I could only imagine what was going through his head. He probably knew who wore those dresses, Naz. And he probably knew that I was the one that took them off her. Then he shook his head. "No, Eddy. I can't." He made it sound like I was asking to screw him.

"You can and you will. Get it on or I'll do it for you." I threatened. I really hopped he wouldn't get it on, that I'd have to put it on for him.

"Turn around." He said, sounding like a scared kid. Even though we were sixteen some things never changed. I did as he asked. "No peeking." He added. I threw a hand over my eyes. While he was getting undressed I heard him muttering. Probably about how stupid I was and how he'd never do this again. I peeked. His back was to me. And all he was wearing were red boxers. _Oh my god._ A blush crept across my face as I thought of all the things I wanted to do to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Edd's POV:**

I was sure that my face was a thousand different shades of red. I held up the dress and realized that my boxers were probably too long. I held it up to my body and frowned when my boxers shown on the bottom. "Oh no…" I muttered.

"What?" Eddy asked, back turned to me.

"This dress…" I muttered, frowning. He turned and looked. "Eddy!"

"What?"

"Don't look!"

"It's not like you're naked." There was something in his voice… "What's wrong?"

"M-my boxers are too long." I answered. The look on his face made me back up a step.

"Take them off." He didn't move towards me and he didn't turn around.

"W-what?! No!" I protested. It was one thing to wear a dress with boxers, another to wear **only** a dress.

"Dude. Hollywood. We'll be rich and you'll never have to wear a dress again." He promised me, smiling.

"I'm not wearing one now." I dropped the dress and looked around for my clothes. I picked them up then noticed the dress on the floor. I felt like I shouldn't do this but I had to. I picked it up and folded it then set it on Eddy's big bed. Eddy was grinning. I walked to the door and twisted the knob.

"I knew you'd try to get away. So I locked the door." He told me. I turned towards him, angry.

"Eddy you'd better let me out right now or I'll…I'll break your disco ball!" We both knew I had no hopes of getting to it, but it was all I could think of on short notice.

"Try it."

I looked for my shoe, knowing that it wouldn't even crack the decoration. I found it as Eddy grabbed my hand. My heart pounded so loud I was sure he could hear it. "E-eddy…let go." It didn't sound as threatening as I'd planned on it sounding. He stared up at me blankly for a second then whispered

"What if I don't want to?"

I stared at him, frozen. "W-what?"

"What if I don't want to let you go?" his eyes locked with mine, pleading. I opened my mouth to reply and then his lips were on mine. _W-what's he doing?!_ His tongue was in my mouth. _It feels weird…but good…_I couldn't help but react, pulling him closer. Our hips rubbed together, I gasped, surprised at how good it felt. I felt dizzy then realized I was running out of air. I backed away, breaking the kiss.

"E-eddy…" I panted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Eddy's POV:**

_Oh god he tastes so good. Better than the first time._ My breath was coming in slightly faster than I cared for and I had an issue in my pants. At least I was wearing baggy jeans. But that was good. I wanted more, so much more. More than he'd probably be willing to give me. He panted my name again, backing up until he hit my bed and fell onto it. I followed him, advancing.

He didn't tell me to get away so I crawled over him, resting my head on his chest. He was still panting my name, as though he didn't understand what just happened. My hips brushed against his and I knew that even if he didn't know what happened his body did. "Double D." he stopped saying my name. His eyes were closed, his hat gone, his breathing ragged, his face pink. I leaned down and pressed our lips together.

His hands were on my chest, pushing me away. I let him push me away and prepared myself for rejection. Instead all he said was "Eddy." His hand suddenly flew to his face, covering his eyes from my view. There was a sharp breath in and a shaky breath out. "Eddy…wha…why…?" he didn't seem to be able to finish a sentence.

I kissed his chest. "Use sentences, Double D." I told him, letting my breath warm his skin.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked after a few tries to speak.

_Why? Because I love you, that's why._ I was about to say just that but he spoke again. "Is it because I look like Naz?" My heart seemed to break. I know I heard something inside shatter. Realization sank in. Now i knew why he'd dyed his hair.

I removed his hand from his face and kissed his lips. He was staring at my ceiling, tears running down his cheeks. "Double D…"

"I need to know…do you love her and are just using me because I look like her?" I wiped away his tears.

"No. Naz means nothing to me. I…Its you I love." His lip quivered and I could see fresh tears forming. "I love you, Double D. Only you. No one else. Only you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Edd's POV:**

He sounded heartfelt. But it was hard to tell with Eddy. "Eddy…I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. After taking a few shuddering breaths I continued. "Eddy…prove it. Prove that you love me." I needed to know if he was honest. Just because he sounded honest didn't mean he really was. Although I'd never heard him use that tone before.

"Anything for you." He whispered against my skin and something passed through me, settling where our hips were touching. His mouth went down, leaving a trail of burning kisses. He kissed the material of my boxers in exactly the right spot. An involuntary noise came from my throat. His hand replaced his mouth and I raised my hips, wanting more of the feeling.

From my half closed eyes I could see him taking his clothes off with his other hand. And then my boxers were gone, opening my eyes I saw he was naked too. But for once I didn't care. "I love you." He whispered to me over and over again.

"I love you too Eddy…" tears came back now, I was so happy. "I love you so much…"

"I know…" he answered softly, wrapping his legs around my waist. I moaned at the contact. "I know…"


End file.
